


Trapped Minds

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-20
Updated: 2002-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A few hours in a stuck elevator forces our heroes to think about events they tried to forget, and reassess some decisions they have made.





	1. Trapped Minds

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Trapped Minds**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to people other than me aka AS and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Category:** Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** The War at Home (teeny bit)  
**Summary:** A few hours in a stuck elevator forces our heroes to think about events they tried to forget, and reassess some decisions they have made.  
**Rating:** TEEN  


"Josh!"

Josh slowed his pace to let the Communications Director catch up with him.

"You got a minute?"

"Make it quick. I'm late for Stamford."

"You'll put the pension thing forward?"

"Yes."

"And the tax cut?"

"Yes! Toby, we sorted this last night, I know what I'm doing."

"So you remembered the 2010 projections?"

Josh stopped dead in his tracks and shut his eyes. He opened one cautiously to see Toby staring at him intently, his arms folded over a file. His fingers tapped the file impatiently as he cocked his head at Josh. "Well?"

"Um...." Josh tried to stall as he surreptitiously began to walk backwards. He flicked casually through the papers in his hands. "I'm sure it's here somewhere.."

"Josh..." said Toby dangerously.

"Toby?" Josh asked innocently.

He was just beginning to fear for his life when he heard a female voice shout his name down the hallway. "Josh!"

"Oh thank God" breathed Josh.

Donna rushed up to him, breathless from running. "Hey."

"You have the 2010 projections?"

"Yes". She handed him a pile of papers

"You're a lifesaver, Donna!"

"What would you do without me?"

"I do not know" he admitted.

"Donna, maybe you should take this meeting" suggested Toby.

"Not on my watch" said Josh. "She'd bore them all to death with little known factoids about South American volcanoes."

"Hey!" Donna chided, slapping him on the arm.

"I gotta go" said Toby. "Don't mess up."

"I won't" said Josh. He leafed through the papers. "I still need the last page."

"It should be here somewhere" said Donna, looking through the pile of stuff in her arms.

"I'm late" said Josh as they neared an elevator. He stepped aside to let Donna get on first. Once inside, Donna carried on leafing through the papers as Josh pressed the floor button on the elevator.

"Aha!" said Donna triumphantly. "Here it is!"  She pulled out a single sheet of paper and handed it to Josh.

"Great" he said.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the elevator lurched violently. Josh and Donna were thrown to the floor like rag dolls as it shuddered to a jarring halt in the shaft.


	2. Trapped Minds 2

**Trapped Minds**

**by:** Columbia 

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to people other than me aka AS and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Category:** Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** The War at Home (teeny bit)  
**Summary:** A few hours in a stuck elevator forces our heroes to think about events they tried to forget, and reassess some decisions they have made.  
**Rating:** TEEN  


* * *

Blinking into the darkness, Josh couldn't see his assistant.

"Donna. You okay?"

"I think so" came her voice. "What happened?" Josh though she sounded dazed.

He picked himself up off the floor, and in the darkness he heard her do the same. "Sit down" he warned. "In case that happens again."

"I don't know." He rubbed his shoulder where it had been slammed against the wall. "Power cut, maybe."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Josh felt around the walls trying to find the alarm. "I'm just trying to find the -"

Suddenly, he shut his eyes as the elevator was flooded with harsh florescent light, a back up light, Josh thought. He looked down at Donna, relieved that he could see her. She was rubbing the back of her head. 

"Are you all right?"

"I think I hit my head" she replied.

He knelt down beside her, feeling the back of her head for bumps.

"I'm fine" she said. "Find the thing."

He went over to the panel and pressed the alarm button. Nothing.

He tried all the other buttons in turn. Nothing. The elevator had no power.

Donna had joined him. He sighed. "Must've been a power failure."

"Probably a safety mechanism."

"Probably."

"We'll just have to wait till someone notices." She sat down again

"Great" he muttered. "When Toby said "don't mess it up" I think that included not getting stuck in elevators."

"He can't blame you for a power failure."

He smiled sceptically at Donna, who knew Toby as well as she did. She relented. "Okay, maybe he can."

Josh suddenly had a brain wave, and took out his cell phone. "Damn. No signal."

"Really?" Donna said sarcastically. "How could that be? We are in a solid metal box, after all!"

"Don't get snarky with me" he muttered as he pushed at the hatch in the roof. That always seemed to work on TV. Well, not in real life, apparently. It wouldn't budge.

"Josh, what are you doing? This isn't 'A View To A Kill', would you just sit down and wait it out?"

He sat on the floor, stretching his legs out so that they met the opposite wall. Donna did the same. "Not much room, is there?" she said.

"You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"No, I just feel like I'm in my coffin."

"So, this promises to be a fun-packed few hours, then?"

"Oh yeah."

 

One hour later, they hadn't moved. Josh looked at his watch and sighed in exasperation. He was beginning to get frustrated.

"Josh" said Donna soothingly. "You can reschedule the meeting."

"Piece of crap" said Josh, referring to the elevator. "You'd think, what with this being the White House, and all.."

"Josh."

"You know, I've had it up to here with machinery."

"Just cause you can't work your computer.."

"Not just that, okay? My VCR doesn't record, your car barely drives, and now this elevator won't, you know, elevate!"

"What's wrong with my car?"

"Your old one."

"My old one? I lost that the night of.....that fund-raiser."

There were silent for a moment.

"I always said it was falling apart."

"When?"

"That night, for a start."

Donna shook her head. She didn't think it was a good idea to talk about that night.

"You don't remember?"

 

~~~~~~~~ 6 months earlier, The White House, Office of the Deputy Chief of Staff, 18:03.~~~~~~~~~

 

"Josh!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning on working much longer?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be late for the fund-raiser."

"I'll be fine. It's only six. The fund-raiser doesn't start till eight."

"You have to get ready."

"I don't need two hours to get ready. I'm not a woman.

"But-"

"But I suppose what you mean to say is that you can't go till I go, and you need the full and frankly, extortionate two hours to do all girly stuff and prepare yourself."

"That's another way you could put it."

"It doesn't take two hours to change into a dress, Donna. Not that I'm implying I know that from personal experience, but still, theres no way it takes two hours."

"There's more to it than putting on a dress!"

"Enlighten me, please. I've got of desk of paperwork up to here, obviously what I need is for you to describe your toilette."

"Then I will."

"Oh good."

"As you know, I am here to service your every need."

"Can we say - "coffee?" "

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"There's the manicuring, the pedicuring, the facial, the cleansing, the toning, the exfoliating, the moisturising, the waxing, the plucking, the shampooing, the conditioning, the blow-drying, the styling, the accessory choosing, the make up. It's actually a highly skilled procedure."

"And yet, after all that, you'll look exactly the same as you do now."

"Excuse me?"

"Whoa! Er...That came out wrong."

"I'll say."

"Obviously I didn't mean you'd still look bad, not that you look bad at all now, that is to say -"

"Diggin' yourself deeper, Josh."

"What I'm trying to say is - you'll look great. And you look great now anyway."

"Hmmm. You'd better have meant it that way."

"I did, I swear."

"Ok. Anyway, are you going home or what?"

"No I can't. I really have to finish this. I don't think I'll have time to go home. Hey, could you do me a favour?"

"After you just insulted me?"

"It was a compliment, it was a compliment!"

"You want me to go get your tux and stuff and bring it here for you?"

"Would you? Around half seven?"

"Okay, but that means I only get an hour and a half to get ready now."

"I'm sure you'll survive. I seem to recall you getting changed in a coach bathroom in ten minutes when we were on the campaign."

"Well, you shouldn't recall it! You walked in,you A-hole!"

"The door was open!"

"It was locked!"

"Is it my fault the lock was broken?"

"Well, that's funny cause it was perfectly fine until CJ told you I was getting changed in there!"

"I resent that insinuation."

"Resent it all you like."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? Only an hour and a half, remember?"

"An hour fifteen, now."

"Like I said before, or like I *tried* to say before, you don't need it."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Right. I'm off. See you later."

"Bye. Hey! Wait a minute, are you taking your car?"

"Yeah."

"Here, take mine."

"Why?"

"Cause there's no way your putting my nice clean tuxedo into that manky flea pit you call a car. "

"Ok, well then can I bring my roommate back here? She wanted to use my car tonight anyway, and if I'm not gonna need it.."

"That's fine. I 'll take you back from the thing."

"Okay."

"Has your roommate got a suicide wish? She actually wants to drive that death trap?"

"It's not that bad!"

"Donna, last time I was in it the indicator didn't work and the wingmirror fell off!"

"Only because you pulled it off."

"I barely touched it. It shouldn't have come off that easily. Tell your roommate to get life insurance."

"It's half hers, anyway. We own half."

"That's lucky."

"Why?"

"It's falling apart so fast, in a coupla days, you actually will be able to own half of it each."

"You're funny."

"People keep telling me that, it'd be ignorant not to believe them."

"I'm going. So it's okay for you to take me back from the fundraiser?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. See you."

"Bye."


	3. Trapped Minds 3

**Trapped Minds**

**by:** Columbia 

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to people other than me aka AS and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Category:** Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** The War at Home (teeny bit)  
**Summary:** A few hours in a stuck elevator forces our heroes to think about events they tried to forget, and reassess some decisions they have made.  
**Rating:** TEEN  


* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~

 

"What's your point?" Donna asked.

"Well, I told you that car was a death trap, didn't I?"

"So?"

"So, that night, didn't your roommate park it on a slope, and didn't it roll into the front of that beauty salon?"

"Well, you said it needed a facelift."

"Ha, ha."

"How did you know about that anyway?"

"I was there when..." Josh suddenly remembered what had happened. "...oh."

"Yeah" Donna said quickly.

"Awkward topic there."

"Yeah. I don't think we should reminisce too much about that night."

There was an awkward silence. Donna examined her thumbs.

Josh smirked. "Donna, we're locked in an elevator."

"No kidding, Fulbright scholar."

"We are going to have to talk sometime."

"Sure we can talk. Just - not about that night."

Josh held up his hands in acquiescence. "Okay."

"What time is it?" Donna asked, to change the subject.

"6:15. Why?"

"I'll be late for my date."

"You have a date?" his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. A blind date. I got set up. Friend has a friend who needs a friend etc."

Josh tried to seem uninterested. "Well, I hope he's a patient Gomorra."

"Stop it." she scowled at him.

"What?"

"This. You do it every time. Are you jealous or something?"

"No!" he answered quickly.

"Well then."

"Pardon me for not wanting you to get hurt."

"How do you know I'll get hurt?"

"Because you always do! The guys you date are stupid! But," he added, not caring that he wasn't supposed to talk about that night. " I think I've mentioned that before."

"Josh" Donna said warningly.

"Okay! Last word, I promise."

"I do not always get hurt."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it true that you haven't had a successful relationship to date?"

"Neither have you!"

"Never said I had."

"So what do you suggest I do? Just stop dating?"

"Yep."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that'll really improve my successful relationship score."

"You never know."

"I've never known what exactly you have against me going on dates."

"Nothing" he said quietly.

"You always try and stop me."

"I do not!"

"That's what you told Sam." she revealed.

Josh cursed Sam. "Sam has a big mouth."

"It's the spokesman in him."

"I'll spokesman his ass."

"That sounds interesting" she smirked.

"Shut up."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I've forgotten what it was" he stalled.

"What have you got against..."

"Nothing! I just.."

"What?"

"You're always out dating these worthless guys! And you're always searching for "the one." "

"So?"

"So, don't you think it's about time "the one" got up off his ass and came looking for you? That's the only kinda guy that would *actually* deserve you."

"Really?"

"Really." he looked away. "Now forget I said that. It doesn't fit in with my pitbull exterior."

"Well....since you've expanded your theories on my love life.."

"Oh no."

"Do I get to do the same for you?"

"No."

"I think I will."

"Don't you dare mention.."

"So, how about.."

"Don't say Joey Lucas."

"How about Joey Lucas?"

"See what you did there?"

"Josh-"

"You said Joey Lucas."

"She likes you."

"That went against my express orders."

"I never follow orders."

"I know *that*. Look, why are you so keen for us to go out?"

"I think you'd make a nice couple." she said automatically.

"Donna, I don't think anythings gonna happen, okay?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Is it cause she's deaf?"

"What?"

"Cause, you realise Kenny probably wouldn't be in bed with you, right?"

"Donna!" He shook his head, trying to get rid of the mental image. "I wasn't even thinking that!"

"But you are now, right?"

"Yes" he answered sullenly.

She laughed. "Sorry."

"You should be."

"Seriously, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing!"

"She's very attractive."

"I'm not saying she isn't."

"She was very attractive at the fund-raiser six months ago" she said, suddenly wanting to get it all out into the open.

Josh looked at her in surprise. He thought she didn't want to speak about that night."Donna-"

"Wasn't she?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you dance with her?"

He looked at her intently. "Donna...you know why....I was with you...."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months ago~~~~~~~

 

The White House, Office of the Deputy Chief of Staff, 7:30pm 

 

"You're late." Josh heard his assistant enter his office and spoke to her without taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"I'm three minutes early, Josh, your watch sucks. Are you finished?"

"Nearly, I just have to send this e-mai - wow!" he looked up and saw her for the first time.

"What?"

"You...look..wow." he stammered.

"760 Verbal, Joshua?" she asked, smirking.

"You look amazing, Donna."

"Thank you. So will you once you get into this tux, now hurry up." she pestered.  
"Ok, I'm finished." he said, switching the computer off.

"About time. Here's your stuff. I'll just go and busy myself at my desk."

"Why?" he asked, still thinking how good Donna looked. She was wearing a dark blue dress, held up with tiny straps that were almost hidden by her golden hair nestling softly on her shoulders.

Donna looked at Josh "Because I'm not going to stand here and watch you undress, Joshua" she said.

"Oh, right."

Donna closed the door between them, much to her own reluctance. She exhaled softly, wondering how she was supposed to get through the night what with him being in a tux and saying how good she looked every two seconds. She'd give anything to be on the other side of that door right now, helping him into his tux.....or helping him out of it.....

Donna stopped her mind wandering quickly from where it shouldn't go. She sat down at her desk, and impressed herself by doing half the work for the next morning. And as a reward, she thought, maybe she would 'accidentally' open that door a little earlier than was necessary. Just for her amusement, not because she had any sort of feelings for Josh, obviously.

Unfortunately he was practically ready when she opened the door.

"You done?" she asked brightly, masking her disappointment.

"Not quite" he answered. He held up a black bow tie. "Help" he pleaded, in that little boy, whiny voice that Donna could never refuse.

She sighed and took the bow tie from him. He leant back against the desk and opened his legs a little so she could get close enough to tie it, smiling at her gratefully.

Her fingers worked the bow expertly, and she smiled too, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. "One day, you're gonna have to learn to tie one of these yourself, you know."

"Nah" he dismissed her suggestion. "This is way more fun."

She finished tying it and at the same instant they were both surprised to realise that his hands had wandered and were now resting gently on her hips.

His eyes widened, and she moved quickly away.

"Umm..." said Josh.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Donna, deftly changing the subject.

"Yeah! Yeah!" he said loudly, hurriedly trying to over-compensate for his unwitting mistake. He looked so flustered that Donna couldn't help but laugh at him. "Josh" she said, putting a hand on his arm.

"What?"

"It's alright." 

He smiled gratefully at her, glad that he hadn't created an awkward situation. "Let's go."

They walked down the hall together. Donna's heart was pounding so loudly she was surprised Josh hadn't told her to turn it down. 

"So" he said. "Your roommate get the car okay?"

"Yeah, but I had to convince the guard she wasn't trying to steal it first."

He laughed. "Who would want to steal that junk bucket"

"Hey, that junk bucket is what brought me to New Hampshire from Wisconsin, so just be grateful for it, mister."

"I am" he said seriously. "But.."

"What?"

"Please don't call me 'mister' again, okay? It makes me feel like I'm in a community theatre production of 'Oliver!"

She laughed. "Fine. Don't diss my car."

"Deal."

"You looking forward to this?"

He scowled. "No."

"Why not? It'll be fun, and it is for charity."

"I get that it's for charity, but seriously, I would pay a lot more money just to not go."

"Joey Lucas is gonna be there"

He frowned. "So?"

"So, you like her."

"I do not."

"You do. And she likes you. You can ask her to dance."

"I don't think so, Donnatella. I'll be dancing with my beautiful assistant."

She felt herself blush, and she looked at him quickly. He couldn't be serious?

They were approaching the ballroom, and the secret service agent waved them in. Josh put his hand on Donna's back to guide her as they entered the lavishly decorated room.

"Look at this place" Donna breathed. There were hundreds of small lights suspended from the ceiling in gold holders, and on the ground waiters carried trays of champagne amongst the guests and the elegant electric candle holders that were placed around the room. A string quartet played outstandingly at the bottom of the room. 

"It looks pretty good" Josh admitted grudgingly.

"Pretty good? Josh, I feel like I'm in Versailles or the Schonbrunn!"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh, get into the spirit of it, Josh."

"I'm trying" he said absently, looking suspiciously at the string quartet.

Donna caught his look and guessed what he was thinking.

"Josh? Are you going to be okay - with the music and everything?" she asked concerned.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Yeah. I haven't had an attack for ages, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Don't worry, just enjoy yourself."

She nodded, then something caught her eye. "Look! There's Toby and CJ."

They went over to greet their friends.

"Donna, you look wonderful" CJ said. 

"Thanks, CJ" Donna said. "Oh, you're wearing that dress, I love that one!" CJ was wearing her blue Armani.

"Where have you seen it before?" CJ asked, puzzled.

"Um..you wore it to the Kennedy Centre, didn't you?"

"Oh God!" CJ exclaimed in horror. "I forgot! Toby, why didn't you tell me!" She slapped him on the arm.

"Because I didn't care" replied Toby.

"Oh my God, this is terrible, what if I get photographed?"

"CJ," Josh said. "I really don't think -"

"I'm sure noone else will notice" Donna said, sorry she brought it up. "I'm just the kind of person who notices things. And I love the dress. If I owned something like that, I'd wear it all the time."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Trust me, Donna is great at picking up on these things that no one could really give a sh....what?" he asked, noticing Donna's hurt look, and CJ and Toby's angry ones.

"You mean like that Senator Stackhouse has an autistic grandchild?" asked CJ. Idiot, she was thinking. She knew how much he cared for Donna, why did he always have to ruin it by opening his big mouth and sticking his even bigger foot into it. Beside her, Toby was thinking the same.

But they were surprised this time, because Josh didn't actually screw it up.

"Sorry, Donna" he said sincerely. "All I meant was you notice little things, and thats not a bad thing either, it's just one of those quirky little qualities that makes you you. And I wasn't talking about the Stackhouse thing, that was a great call. I was really proud of you for that."

Donna smiled, as surprised as CJ and Toby. "Thank you, Josh" she said, touched.

He felt her hand slip into his, and he smiled, squeezing it.

Suddenly, the quartet struck up a louder tune. A flash of fear crossed Donna's features, and she quickly turned to see if Josh was okay. He smiled at her concern, and squeezed her hand reassuringly to tell her he was okay. She smiled in relief and moved closer to him.

Their little exchanges had not gone unnoticed. Fighting every Press Secretary cell in her body, CJ decided to give them some time alone.

"Can I persuade you to dance" she said to Toby, cocking her head slightly at the other couple.

"No." said Toby, firmly.

"Come on, Toby"

"I'm allergic to dance."

"It'll be fun!" she said, moving her eyes frantically to indicate Josh and Donna.

"I'm allergic to joy. Have you got something in your eye?"

CJ decided to change tactics. "What was that you were telling me before, Tobias? Something really embarrasing from your childhood, wasn't it?"

"After you, Claudia" he said, propelling her onto the dance floor.

Left alone with Donna, Josh looked deeply into his champagne glass. He indicated the dance floor. "We could always...you know.."

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "I thought you'd never ask" she said, taking his arm. She was rewarded by an appearance from the dimples, and she smiled back happily.

 

Once on the floor, Donna and Josh settled comfortably into a well-practised dance.

"Did I mention you look great tonight, Donna?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Good."

"But you can do it again if you want to."

"You look great tonight, Donna."

She laughed. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat. "Donna..thanks for worrying about me with the music tonight."

"I thought you hated that."

"No. I hate that you have to do it in the first place, but I don't hate you doing it."

She smiled modestly. "It's my job."

He brushed an errant strand of hair away from her face. "No its not. So thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And thank you for a thousand other things not in your job description - helping me after I got shot, taking me home when I get drunk, putting up with me when I'm a pain..thank you."

"Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done with Josh Lyman?"

He laughed. "This is all me. I know I don't show my appreciation sometimes, so this is me getting all my thank yous out at once."

Donna felt herself turn red. "You'll make me cry" she said, moved by his words. She wound her arms tighter around his neck, embracing him in a hug.

He smiled into her neck. "Don't get used to it" he warned. "I'll be back to my old hostile self soon."  
"That's a pity" she replied. "I could get used to sweet Josh. Why, he's the kind of guy who would almost bring me coffee of a morning."

"Don't push it."

They broke apart and and smiled widely at each other before continuing to dance in a comfortable silence until the music stopped. They walked off the dance floor together, Josh's hand resting lightly on her waist. As they walked, he felt her suddenly tense up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she answered quickly. "Oh, look, isn't that Joey?"

Josh looked round to see the blonde Californian woman standing next to her interpreter, Kenny. "Yeah" he answered, turning back to Donna.

"She looks nice" said  Donna carefully.

"Yeah" he said again, without looking round.

"You should go talk to her."

"Donna" he sighed. "Stop trying to fix us up."

"Why? I enjoy it."

"Well, I don't. I don't want to be fixed up."

"You do, your pride just won't let you admit it."

"Donna, if I liked her, don't you think it would occur to me to just go over there and talk to her mysef?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you are a coward."

"I'm really not."

"Then go speak to her!" Her tone wanted him to go, but her eyes told him a different story.

"No." he said firmly.

"Ask her to dance."

"Donna" he said. "Would you like to dance?"

"Josh-"

"Donna" he said again, firmly and slowly. "Would *you* like to dance?"


	4. Trapped Minds 4

**Trapped Minds**

**by:** Columbia 

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to people other than me aka AS and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Category:** Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** The War at Home (teeny bit)  
**Summary:** A few hours in a stuck elevator forces our heroes to think about events they tried to forget, and reassess some decisions they have made.  
**Rating:** TEEN  


* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~Present day~~~~~~~~~

 

Josh looked at Donna in surprise. "I thought you didn't want to talk about that night."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. Probably talking about our love lives and that night in the same breath isn't a great idea."

Josh frowned. "Well - maybe it is."

"Josh.." she said warningly.

"No, I mean just pretending it never happened hasn't made it go away, has it?"

"No, but -"

"Maybe we should have talked about it before instead of just ignoring it."

"Josh, we agreed..."

"We didn't "agree". That would imply reaching a mutual consenus as the result of a discussion, and there was no discussion."

"There was an unspoken agreement."

"Right. Maybe we messed up on the unspoken part."

"Josh, we both knew at the time that what happened couldn't have...what I'm saying is, it would have been impossible for it to lead to anything more. So, we did the right thing. We forgot about it, and that worked fine up till now."

Josh stared at her. "I never forgot it."

"Josh..." Donna said quietly. She knew that if the carried on with this subject for much longer she was liable to undo all her good work.

Josh sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know."

"We did the right thing. Right?"

"Right."

There was a silence. Eventually Josh spoke again. "You ever wonder?"

"Wonder what?"

"What would have happened if she hadn't walked in?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I know where things were headed."

"Me too."

"But we didn't do those things, Josh. That's what counts."

"Right. And even if we had.."

"Well, we didn't."

"But even if we had, it wouldn't matter."

"Right."

"Cause we were probably drunk."

"Exactly."

They paused.

"Donna?"

"What?"

"If I ask you  a question, will you answer truthfully?"

She hesitated before answering in the affirmative.

"Why do you keep asking me about Joey Lucas? Why do want us to go out?"

"That's two questions."

"Donna.."

She lowered her eyes. "I guess .....I'm trying to find out if you have feelings for her."

"I don't.

Donna shut her eyes

"Does that bother you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Firstly, it bothers me that I'm pleased you don't have feelings for her."

He swallowed. "What's the second reason?"

"I'm worried.....I'm worried..."

"Donna, what?"

"I'm worried about...*why* you don't like her."

"I'm sorry?"

"Is it..." she looked at her hands nervously.

Josh tried to catch her eye. "Donna?"

She looked at him. "Is it because of me?"

"Donna, I.."

"Is it because of me? Is it because of that night?"

Josh blinked, thinking back to that night....


	5. Trapped Minds 5

**Trapped Minds**

**by:** Columbia 

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to people other than me aka AS and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Category:** Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** The War at Home (teeny bit)  
**Summary:** A few hours in a stuck elevator forces our heroes to think about events they tried to forget, and reassess some decisions they have made.  
**Rating:** TEEN  


* * *

~~~~~~6 months previous. The Rose Garden, midnight~~~~~~~~~~

 

The charity ball ended in a blaze of glory, with a breathtaking display of fireworks over the White House.

Donna, who had stood with Sam and CJ, pretended she wasn't looking for Josh as she scanned the crowds.

"That must have cost a bomb" CJ was saying.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "Kinda takes the object away from a fund-raiser, doesn't it?"

"Pretty lights, that's what it's about, Sam."

"I thought it was amazing" said Donna. "And you know, you could probably see it all over DC. It's nice to think we shared something. Who knows, maybe we infected the people of Washington with a little charity spirit."

"Donna, I have to say, I think it's great that you can work for Josh, and yet still be such an idealistic optimist. It's uplifting."

"A lesson to us all" said Sam.

"Did I hear my name?" came a voice from behind them.

Donna turned to see Josh right beside her. "Where were you?" she asked.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Don't ask."

"With the President?" Sam guessed sympathetically.

"You got it. Half an hour on the story of Guy Fawkes."

"Actually, his real name was Guido Fawkes" supplied Donna.

"You don't have to tell me that. I know so much about him I feel like I slept with the guy."

Sam started snickering. "What's with you?" CJ asked.

"He said "slept with the *guy*!" He stopped laughing and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was funny."

Josh gave his friend a strange look before turning to Donna. "You ready?"

"Sure."

CJ eyed the pair suspiciously. She may think them a cute couple, but she was still Press Secretary. "You two are going home together? Please don't make this a press nightmare."

"Relax, CJ! I'm just giving her a lift. She doesn't have her car."

"Hmm. Fine."

Josh smiled at her suspiciousness, and led Donna to his car.

About 20 minutes later, he pulled up in front of her apartment building. He looked over at her as she yawned and stretched in the passenger seat.

"You tired?" 

She nodded, and they both got out the car. "You don't have to walk me to my door or anything."

"Hey, I'm a gentleman."

She smiled and let him put a protective hand on her waist as they crossed the street before climbing the stairs to her door.

Josh kicked away a bit of litter. "This building is a dump, Donnatella."

"Hey!" she said, looking in her bag for her keys. "When I said don't diss my car, I didn't mean you could move on to my home."

Josh looked around at the worn staircase and chipped plasterboard. "Maybe I should pay you more."

"There's a thought."

"On the other hand, maybe you wouldn't stay at work so much if you had a nicer place."

"Damn" Donna muttered.

"Lost your keys?"

"Yep. Doesn't matter." She reached through the letterbox and pulled out a length of string with a key attached.

"Oh yeah" said Josh, looking at the broken security alarm. "With all these great security measures, having a key dangling from your letterbox is a really safe idea."

"Yeah, and sleeping out here in the hall would be even safer, right?"

"Maybe not."

"Exactly." She opened the door. "Well..." she began, unsure of how it would look if she asked him in. "Thanks for tonight, Josh."

Josh tried to hide his disappointment that the evening was over. "Thank *you*. I enjoyed it."

"So did I."

They smiled at each other, before Josh spoiled the moment by letting out a large involuntary yawn.

"Good to see what effect my company has on you" Donna said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Long day."

Suddenly, Donna saw the perfect opportunity. "You want coffee? It'll wake you up, you shouldn't drive when you're tired."

Josh jumped at the chance, though he tried not to show it. "Okay, if you're sure."

"Yeah."

He followed her into her apartment and stood in the living room as she went to make coffee.

"You should think themselves lucky" called Donna from the kitchen. "Not every guy who takes me out gets to make it past the front door."

"I'm surprised the guys you date made it past college graduation" he called back in reply. This was followed by a silence from the kitchen, as Josh closed his eyes, suddenly realising what he had said.

"Oh shit...." he whispered.

He turned round to see Donna standing in the kitchen doorway with her arms folded across her chest.

"Donna..." he began.

"Yeah, they'd have to be stupid, right Josh? To take me out, God, they'd have had to have been dropped on their heads at birth!" she whispered.

"Donna, that's not what I meant, I -"

"You always manage to do it, don't you?" said Donna. She came closer, and Josh was alarmed to see fresh tears glistening in her eyes. "You always have to mess it up. We had a perfectly nice night, and you had to mess it up with a stupid comment!" She was shouting now, annoyed that she had let him hurt her this much.

"Donna - " said Josh urgently.

"Just go, Josh" she said, holding the door. 

Josh stood where he was. "Listen to me -"

"No! I'm done listening to you! That's all I've had to do for months, listen to you putting me down and making snide remarks! You didn't mean any of the stuff you said tonight, did you? You don't appreciate me at all, how could you, when you say things like this!"

"Donna -"

"I didn't make it past college graduation either Josh! It's bad enough I feel stupid about it, you don't have to make it worse by making me feel about 2 feet high! Trust me, I can do that all on my own!" The tears were running down her cheeks as she ran to Josh and tried to physically remove him from her apartment. "Just go!"

"Donna, I'm not going anywhere!" he said, desperate to make her listen. He hated himself for making her like this.

"Go!"

"Donna!" he brushed her off and grabbed hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look straight at him. "Listen to me! Let me explain! I'm sorry I hurt you, please, let me explain."

She was silent, staring back at him through tear filled eyes.

"First of all, you're wrong. I meant every word I said tonight. Of course, I appreciate you, more than you'll ever know. I owe you everything! I know I'm the biggest jerk this side of the Milky Way, and I wouldn't blame you for a second if you up and left tomorrow, but if you did - if you did, I don't know what I'd do. Donna, I don't mean to put you down. In fact, I'm not sure I do -"

"Of course you do! "I have no sense of self worth"? You make snide remarks about every guy I ever date! Just now, you said they were stupid. And that I am too!"

"I did not say you are stupid. I have never said that, and I never will, because I don't believe it. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that you are one of the smartest people I know, I see it every day. And yes, I hate the guys you date. And I think they're stupid."

"Josh -"

"But not for dating you in the first place. For messing up, and being stupid enough to lose you. I hate them cos they make you upset."

Donna spun away from him. "And you don't? What am I now, Josh?!"

"I know."

"You..you drive me crazy, Josh!

"Donna, I'm sorry."

"I don't know where I am half the time with you, I don't-"

Suddenly, Donna found herself unable to speak, because his lips were on hers. She stood rooted to the spot in shock, but only for a few seconds before she responded eagerly, pulling him closer. Urged on by her encouragement, Josh deepened the kiss, his hands in her hair, enjoying every second. Then, they were entangled together on the couch. Neither of them knew how it happened, and they didn't much care, but somehow her hands were between the material of his dress shirt and the bare skin of his back, and he was fumbling excitedly with the zipper of her dress.

Suddenly, the door opened and they sprang apart.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Donna's roommate. "Sorry!" She made to leave.

"No, no!" said Donna, hurriedly getting off the couch and avoiding Josh's eyes. "It's okay, don't leave. Why are you so early?"

"The car had an accident" she said, smirking, as she watched Josh hurriedly rearrange his clothing.

"What! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wasn't in it. I parked it on a hill, and the damn thing rolled into a beauty salon window!"

Donna gasped. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, but we're banned from Fiona's Beauty Parlor."

"We can get it off insurance, right?"

"Yeah. But anyway, that's why I'm back early. Sorry for interrupting..." she trailed off.

"It's okay" Donna said, looking at Josh awkwardly.

"I was just leaving" said Josh. He picked up his discarded jacket. "Ummm.."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"

"No, no, it's all right, forget it, I'll..umm.."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll.."

"See you."

"Tomorrow. Yes."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great. I'll be off then."

"Okay."

"Okay, bye. Bye Claudie. Sorry..um..about your car."

"Bye Josh" said Claudie as he made a hasty exit, not without a distinct trace of amusement in her voice. She turned to Donna, who had her face buried in her hands. "Care to explain what just happened, Donna?"

"No" said Donna as she walked into her room and shut the door.

"Okay then."


	6. Trapped Minds 6

**Trapped Minds**

**by:** Columbia 

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to people other than me aka AS and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Category:** Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** The War at Home (teeny bit)  
**Summary:** A few hours in a stuck elevator forces our heroes to think about events they tried to forget, and reassess some decisions they have made.  
**Rating:** TEEN  


* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~~~~

There was a silence in the elevator as the two occupants became immersed in their memories, both transported in their own minds back to the events of that night.

Donna had never allowed herself to think of it. The stuff leading up to it, sure, and the dance was okay. And even the days of awkwardness that followed as they silently agreed to forget what happened. But never the kiss itself, she couldn't. She was afraid that if she did, she would lose sight of what was the right thing to do, and the same emotion that caused her to respond so eagerly would overtake her now. But now she had. She could remember it all so clearly, every sensation, as it had been last night and not six months ago. She looked at Josh, wondering if he was remembering too.

He was. He was remembering his fingers in her hair, he was remembering her hands on his bare back. But he was also remembering the hideous embarrassment of her roommate walking in, his hasty retreat and the days that followed. Days that made him think she had never wanted it to happen, and she didn't feel about him like he felt about her. But now, as he remembered her urgent response to his kiss, he knew without a doubt that she had wanted him as much as he wanted her.

And now she wanted to know if that's why he didn't want Joey Lucas? Well, it wasn't. Joey and Donna were two completely different people - he didn't want Joey because he just didn't want her, and she wanted Donna so much simply because she was so exclusively Donna.

He'd tried to make himself, he'd told him it was the drink acting, not him. But he could no longer hide from the fact that he loved her every bit as much as he had done that night. It was time to get it out in the open.

"Donna?"

She looked startled at the sudden interruption of the silence."Yeah!"

"I don't want Joey Lucas."

She lowered her eyes. If it hadn't been for that night, maybe Josh could have been happy with Joey. Now, because of her, they were both happened. "Because of me."

Josh took a deep breath. "I can't help it if she doesn't compare to you."

Her eyes widened. "Josh -"

"Donna, can we just forget about Joey Lucas for a second? This has nothing to do with her."

"You might have been happy together if it hadn't been for what happened between us."

"I'm glad it happened."

"What?"

"I'm glad it happened. If I had the chance, I'd do it all again exactly the same. Except for one thing."

"What?"

"You know."

She did know. She knew because it was the only thing she would change about that night too, if she ignored her rational, sensible side. "You wouldn't have Claudie walk in."

"Exactly."

But she couldn't ignore her sensible side for too long, and right now it was screaming at her to pay attention and be damn well careful. "Josh, it was wrong. We shouldn't have done it, we were lucky that things weren't allowed to go further."

"Donna -"

"We were tired, we'd had a fight, we were probably drunk -"

Suddenly, Josh started laughing. 

"What"

"I did that too" he said.

"What?"

"Told myself we were drunk. We kept telling ourselves that!"

"Josh.."

"We both know damn well that neither of us had had a drink all evening! We knew exactly what we were doing : I knew what I was doing when I kissed you, and Donna, you knew what you were doing when you kissed me back. Didn't you?"

Her practical self screamed : she ignored it.

"Yes. I did. I did."

"Donna, why did you decide you wanted to forget it?"

She thought back to the days of him avoiding her. "I thought it's what you wanted."

He smiled. "I thought it's what *you* wanted."

"It was the right thing to do, it would have been inappropriate.."

"Screw the right thing to do!"

"Josh!"

"I mean it! Besides worrying about how inappropriate it all was, neither of us actually wanted to forget it, is that what we're saying?"

Screw her practical self.

"Yes. We didn't want to."

"Donna" Josh moved from his sitting position so he was crouched right in front of her, looking her straight in the eye. "Do you still...I mean, if that happened again, would you...what I'm trying to say, badly, is do you still...."

"Love you?"

"Well, I probably would have used less scary words, but, basically yes."

She smiled slightly. "You think those words are scary?"

"Hell, yes. I mean, I guess I always felt that way, but I've never had the guts to say it. Actually- I've never said that to anyone -"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"So?"

"So..?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes..you still..?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"Donna,"

"Yes?"

"So do I."

Donna felt a nervous giggle erupting from her and she put a hand to her mouth to stop it from coming out. She moved closer to him. "So...does this mean we can start from where we left off six months ago?"

He flashed the infamous dimples. "This time, no interruptions." He leaned into her..

Suddenly, there was a clang as the hatch at the top of the elevator opened. They looked up to see a technician staring down at them. Josh groaned at the hideous timing.

"Sorry about the delay," the technician called."But don't you folks worry, we'll have you out of there in no time."

"Yeah." Josh called back. "Great." He turned back to Donna..

"Maybe it's fate" she said shrugging.

"Nah. It's just making sure that it's worth the wait. And it will be, I promise. One day..."

She smiled back. "One day.." she said wistfully.

Josh just had time to kiss her quickly and whisper in her ear before the tech dropped down into the elevator.

"I love you, Donnatella."


End file.
